galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Temere
Floating in low orbit are a series of town-like ships built from whatever could be gathered. These ships are all controlled by the Shuljen, and combined form the nation of Temere. Where most races view Manasa as a death trap, the shuljen find it something of a haven. Billions of tons of viable salvage, in an environment that they can handle easily, with few to pester them. Manasa's volatile nature is comfortable to them, and as it turns away most people, they are free to do as they please. They didn't even need to claim sovereignty over the world; though they did anyway. Using complex magitech, modern engines, and psychic tricks, the shuljen not only keep their civilization airborne but provide themselves all the things the planet can't: warm, artificial sunlight, places to grow food and livestock, fresh water, electricity; all the amenities that make civilization possible. The setup was so effective they even allowed non-shuljen to join them and become part of their culture. There aren't many, but that's fine, and it reinforces their cultural notions that the other races and their societies are weak. With minimal influence from the inner worlds, their political, social, and religious struggles, or regular attacks from hostile aberrants or goblinoids or undead, the Temerians have been free to build up a society whose notions of nationalistic pride and superiority haven't really been challenged for hundreds of years. Even non-shuljen Temerians have little cause to believe that their civilization isn't considerably better in every respect compared to that of their counterparts- who else can say with absolute certainty that trouble is not likely to hound them at their own doorsteps, after all? Adding to that is their skill in the various fields of Psionics; the shuljen are the most collectively skilled, educated, and trained in the use of psychic powers bar none in all of Charybdis. Even if they come off as self-important, even if their claims to upholding noble truths such as courage, honesty, and honor from the highest leaders to the lowest transients seem to ring hollow in the ears of outsiders, nobody can deny that when it comes to harnessing the powers of the mind- Temere is the best place to stop first. Travelers are warned to be careful when visiting Temere, though. They do not use the Common Sense Laws, instead they use what is known as the Code of Common Honor ('common' only within Temere, of course.) Most conflicts in Temere are resolved through public honor duels; which, depending on the severity of the issue in need of resolution, could be anything from a simple contest of skill to a public deathmatch. Visitors are advised to never- spit, say anything which could be construed as an insult to a Temerian's family or friends, engaging in extramarital affairs with a married Temerian, saying something disparaging about a Temerian's ancestors, or drinking anything stronger than wine without explicit permission on private property. Following with the shuljen practice of strict meritocracy, Temere is governed solely by burgesses who have made something of themselves in some significant and meaningful way around their local districts and been elected by popular vote. These burgesses form councils and the most capable and heroic amongst them is appointed to the position of Bastion. Ostensibly, a Bastion is merely a defender of the realm, someone to have central authority and power in times of crisis so that military needs can be met and organized. But given how rarely the Temerians actually see war on their doorsteps as opposed to seeing it while visiting other lands, these Bastions usually end up doing less glorious works and act as members of the highest judiciary courts, which at the end of the day is just as important and no less deserving of note and respect. Manasa Back to Main Page